Christmas Kisses
by MzShellSan
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot for Christmas dedicated to Naruisawesome! Hope you guys enjoy! Mai/Naru and Ayako/Bou-san inside.


**Christmas Kisses**

**Dedicated to Naruisawesome for being amazing and incredibly patient with me. This wasn't what I wanted to publish but I didn't get the other one finished just yet I pulled this together in a couple hours just for you. I hope you enjoy it!**

Mai shivered as she slowly made her way down the footpath. The team had convinced Naru to let them throw an office party this year too. Mai had set up decorations but she had to leave a little while ago to pick up everyone's Christmas presents.

She pulled her coat around herself tighter in an attempt to keep herself warm. As she recognised the building in the distance she nearly screamed in happiness.

Quickening her pace, the brunette trod carefully, the crunching of her boots making prints in the snow.

Just as she finally reached the building and was walking up the stairs she felt herself lurch forward as her foot stepped on a more slippery patch of snow. The brunette let out a small cry and closed her eyes in preparation of hitting the ground.

Instead she felt an odd warmth surround her. Opening her eyes she realised that Naru had caught her… yet again.

"Th-thanks Naru…" she stuttered, her throat slightly sore from the cold.

He shook his head. "Idiot. I told you that you should've asked Lin to take you."

Suddenly Mai found herself warm again as her cheeks heated up out of embarrassment and anger.

"It's not my fault!" she insisted, "I thought I would have enough time before it became this cold…"

Her young boss shook his head. "And I distinctly remember telling you that you would _not_ have enough time. When was the last time I was wrong?" he asked challenging.

Mai went to deny it but quickly shut her mouth. It was too cold to argue with him.

"Come on" she grumbled continuing inside the building.

Naru smirked and followed her.

Just as they were about to walk through the door the pair heard loud laughing.

"What'ss so funny?" demanded Naru. He hated not knowing something and this definitely qualified.

Yasu lifted his glasses to glint in the light. "Look up."

The brunette looked up and her face immediately turned pink. "You guys!" she squeaked, clearly embarrassed.

Rolling his eyes, Naru sighed. "Childish" he muttered. Although that shade of red was definitely new. Perhaps he could- He quickly got rid of the rest of that thought. There was no way her was going to kiss Mai. He didn't have to abide by these rules.

"Come on big boss" everyone's favourite researcher challenged, "You aren't scared are you."

His eyes narrowed dangerously at Yasu. "What?" he hissed.

Bou-san grinned and caught on quickly. "Yeah Naru. Are you afraid? Or maybe this is your first time" he provoked.

"Fine." Naru relented after a moment of slight hesitation. He turned to a very red and most definitely embarrassed brunette. Leaning down he proceeded to place a light kiss on her cheek before walking off.

Meanwhile Ayako and the rest blinked at Mai before letting out slight cries of rage. "After all that a kiss on the _cheek_" Ayako grumbled, ignoring a fuming Masako who was being consoled by John as he attempted to keep her in check.

Whilst all of this was happening Mai found herself looking up. Noticing something she grinned like the Grinch who stole Christmas.

"Uh guys?" She said pointing above Ayako and Bou-san.

The couple looked up and Ayako immediately turned to Yasu. "Who the hell told you to put that there?" she screeched.

The researcher put his hands up in a surrender. "I didn't do it."

Turning to Masako, the red head glared. "Was it you then?" she demanded.

Masako shook her head and covered her mouth. "I am much more grown up then to force people to kiss each other."

Choosing to push the comment to the back of her mind Ayako found herself wondering who could have possibly done it.

"Stop stalling" Mai accused.

Ayako huffed and turned to Bou-san.

He grinned and before she could react he put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her chastely before letting go.

Needless to say that the monk had a sore head for the entire night.

Throughout all of this Lin sat in a corner with his phone texting Madoka and planning his next move. "Damn that Naru… he got around it… "He muttered dejectedly.

**Me: So that was this year's Christmas special. I am posting this just after 12:00 on Christmas day my time. I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Mai: Shellsan owns nothing. She would also appreciate it if you kept an eye out for her other Christmas special. This will be another one-shot but due to lack of time she was unable to finish it and so she rushed this one.**

**Naru: It's supposed to be called the Christmas Spirit. Sucks if you ask me**

**Me: No-one asked you!**


End file.
